Back to School
by Metoria
Summary: Complete! Our characters must go back to school and live through High school can they make it through the first few weeks and find dates to the Back to School Dance? Can Leena over come her fear to ask Bit? Find out here! R
1. Chapter 1  Back to School

Back to School-

Summary- Our characters must go back to school and live through High school can they make it through the first through weeks and find dates to the Back to School Dance?

…..

……….

…..

…

The Blitz Team was in Class S now! August was coming to and end and everyone glad to have a bit of a vacation. Brad was on the couch sipping a cup of coffee, Jamie was folding laundry, Doc was building one of his Zoid models, and Leena was flipping through the channels on the television. Everyone was present except for one blond pilot.

Bit walked through the door a back pack in hand. He was looking at some paper.

Brad was the first to speak to him. "Going somewhere?"

Bit looked up. "Oh yeah I'm heading home. Back to school time you know. I'm just making sure I got everything!" Bit said resuming his concentration on the paper.

"Great Idea! I had almost forgotten!" Doc said so suddenly that everyone jumped.

"What do you mean Dad?" Leena asked not sure if she'd like an explanation.

"I signed you all up for public school."

Leena and Brad gaped at the Doc but Jamie didn't seem bothered. "Oh okay what grade are they putting us in?"

Doc thought for a moment trying to grasp his memory. "Well Jamie will be a freshman in high school, Leena will be a sophomore, and Brad will be a junior I believe. Since Bit is leaving I didn't have to sign him up."

"You knew he was leaving?" Leena said getting up in her father's face. "And you weren't going to tell us? Thanks a lot dad!" Leena said pouting at her father's forgetfulness toward her. She couldn't care about the other team mates. But she was different in her opinion.

"Well I'll see you all around. I'll keep in touch and I'll be back after the school year to take my place again on the team!" Bit said with a smile getting his butt out of the heat before he was dragged into it.

Bit walked out to his truck, tossed his back into the passenger seat and drove off.

Leena, Brad and Jamie, meanwhile, had to get information on this new school they were going to. The school was called Sunnyville Heights High School. Apparently in Sunnyville. They had to hurry and get their supplies before they were all gone! That's what always happens. You go to buy supplies and they are fresh out and won't get another shipment in for a while! Then you're stuck!

Leena, Brad and Jamie ran out of the base and headed for town. They each grabbed a cart and threw in what they thought they would need. Leena went straight for the clothes. "Let's see, oh I like this pink shirt and that skirt is adorable! Oh and look at this cute little number!" Leena tried on most of her clothes and modeled in the dressing room mirror.

Jamie and Brad were getting notebooks of all sorts, pens and pencils, folders of multiple colors, calculators for each of them. They got stylish bags to carry it all in also. They got everything they would need.

Brad was taking a break and looking at the clothes to get some new shirts. Not much just a few cool new things. He was leaving the area and heading to the music to maybe sneak a CD in the cart. He stood there looking at the different albums. Mostly rock and metal were his styles of music. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well hey there! Fancy meeting you here!" Naomi was standing behind him.

"Oh hey Naomi what's up?" Brad asked acting cool. Even if he thought she was totally hot.

"Not much. Back to school shopping? I have to do the same!" Naomi said noticing his cart and showing hers, full of notebooks and other supplies but mostly clothes.

"Yeah, what school are you heading to?" Brad asked with interest.

"It's in Sunnyville. You probably don't know it. I grew up around that place just outside of town."

"No way! That's where all of us are heading!" Brad said incredulous.

"Really? Well what a coincidence! What grade you heading into?"

"11th. I'll be a junior. How about you?"

"Same for me!" Naomi looked at her watch. "Well I've got to go. I'll see you in school."

"Yeah see you!" Brad followed her figure until he couldn't any longer. He turned back and found the CD he wanted and tossed it into the cart. He went to meet up with Jamie.

Jamie was still looking at the stationary and school supplies. "Doesn't it look wonderful? I love shopping for school!"

"Right. Are you a nerd or something?" Brad asked jokingly.

Jamie gave him a nasty look.

"Okay boys! I'm ready!" That was Leena. She had a cart full of clothes, but no supplies.

"What about your school supplies?" Brad asked picking through the clothes trying to find a trace of anything that might prove useful for taking notes. He wasn't sure those Pink Go-Go boots would work very well.

"Don't worry I got Leena stuff too. And I know her, so I got her all pink stationary with purple pens and girly folders and such." Jamie said not understanding why people had to ruin perfectly good stationary with girly things. "I also got you this pink bag." Jamie said holding up a Pink side bag without any emotion.

"Ooh, that's cute! Well I guess we can cash out then." Leena said eager to try out her new clothes.

Jamie was partially sad that he had to leave such a beautiful site behind but he'd have school to look forward to in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2 High School

Back to School- chapter 2 – Sunnyville Heights High School

….

……

….

Today was the day. Brad, Jamie and Leena all headed out to Sunnyville to go to their new school. Jamie was excited, Brad was glad to see Naomi but Leena wasn't exactly looking forward to having to learn.

Once they arrived in town they followed directions to the school. It wasn't hard to find considering there were tons of kids standing inside and outside the gates. Most looked like they had been there forever, while a few mostly freshmen looked lost.

The school was four floors. The first and second consisted of all the class rooms while the third and fourth were dorm rooms. Guys stayed on the fourth, while girls stayed on the third. Homerooms were posted, and crowded by hundreds of kids. They were posted throughout the school. Brad and Jamie headed for a place that wasn't so crowded sp they could get the information they were seeking.

Leena on the other hand were looking at all the girls and boys around her. There were a lot of hot guys and it looked like a lot of popular girls. She was going to be one of them.

Finally Brad and Jamie got their homerooms even Leena's. They were all in separate homerooms probably because of their grades. They split up, looking around for their designated rooms. Jamie was able to find his first because his was closest.

Leena and Brad on the other hand were looking lost. Brad was walking staring at his paper and the room numbers posted above the doors. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up. He had run into someone; a girl. She sat up and looked at him smirking. It was Naomi. She stood and pulled him to his feet. He apologized and they started walking together.

"So what's your homeroom?" He asked her.

"165." She replied.

He looked at his paper, his was 165. "No way! That's mine too." He said trying to hide his enthusiasm as much as he could, although it wasn't working to well.

They went on like this while Leena was getting more and more lost. She walked down one hallway then another but ended up in the same place she had started, she thought. She saw some one up ahead he was walking down the hall the same way she was going. She ran up and called to him. "Excuse me, could you help me? I'm kind of lost." When he turned she was surprised to see a familiar face; Leon!

"Leena! Dad said he had sent you here too. And sorry but I'm afraid I'm lost also. I'm of no help." He was his usual cheerful self with some seriousness and maturity showing through.

She was both Pleased and excited to see him, but also disappointed that he couldn't help her. And class was to begin soon. They both sighed and continued walking. They turned the corner and saw a kid ahead of them helping a freshmen find his homeroom. They approached him and he turned to them. They were beyond shocked to see Bit smiling back at them. "Hey guys what's up?"

"B-B-.." Leena couldn't get the words out so Leon helped her.

"Bit you go to school here too? I thought you left. I didn't know my Dad sent you here also."

"Oh no I live up the mountain a ways. I grew up here. I told doc about this school and that's when he decided to send you guys." Bit said with a smile.

"You mean it's your fault we have to go to school?!" Leena was almost breathing fire now.

"Here let me help you find your homerooms." Bit said changing the subject and taking their small papers. He examined them for a short time then told them to follow him.

He led them both to the same homeroom. "But Bit. I'm a senior, you two are sophomores." Leon said as Bit and Leena were walking into the room.

"It's a mixed homeroom." Bit said as he continued walking into the room. Bit started talking to the teacher while Leon and Leena took a seat. The male teacher laughed as Bit spoke. Bit sat behind the desk and started through the drawers as the morning announcements came on. The principal started talking about rules and such although no one really paid much attention. Bit passed out schedules, locker numbers and combinations and dorm numbers while the principal blabbed on. The teacher wasn't paying any attention either he was organizing his books he was going to pass out to his classes and taking attendance.

When the announcements were over, the teacher introduced himself. "Hello class. I'm an English teacher; my name is Mr. Runner, but that makes me feel old so just call me Chris.

Leena was listening to the teacher, and didn't hear someone come up behind her. "Oh Leena!" He chimed into her ear.

She knew that voice! She spun around and saw Harry smiling at her. "What are you doing here?!" She whispered harshly.

"Come on babe, aren't you happy to see me?" He went to give her a hug but she got up and moved seats. He lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"I run the news paper which Bit is a part of. He's my right hand man!" Chris continued. "If any of you want to go to your lockers and drop some stuff off, you can. Your lockers are pretty close to the room. They usually are. They are probably right down the hall or around the corner. Or if you want to get a head start to your classes so you're not late. Go right ahead. I think they are putting up signs to get to the rooms more easily." Bit was sitting on the desk now, his bag next to him. The teacher walked over to him and started talking about how they might cut budgets for the news paper and that they'll need some sort of fund raiser.

Leena was watching Bit as he spoke wit his teacher. He was so excited about being back. From what she could tell he was pretty popular around here. Everyone in the class even the upper classmen knew who he was. They all greeted him, and talked to him. A lot of them were on sports teams according to their jerseys.

The Bell rang... it was time for first period.


	3. Chapter 3 School Day

Back to school- Chapter 3- an average day at school.

First period for Leena was Math class. Harry was in all of her classes. Leena walked in the room and sat down; Harry followed her like a lost puppy and sat down next to her. The teacher came in carrying a few books and paper. She set them down on the table adjusted her glasses and looked at the class.

"Alright class today we will be learning about polynomials." She turned and started writing equations out on the board. The class groaned because they had to learn on their first day.

Then an obnoxious kid stood up. "Come on Mrs. Conjerty! It's the first day can't we do some thing else!" He wasn't whining more along the lines of trying to annoy her.

"John you said that last year when you were a freshmen you remember what happened." She said smirking rather amused.

"Actually no I don't." He chuckled.

"Okay but don't blame me when the class hates you." She pulled out some papers, apparently knowing she would need them and passed them out. Complete this test for a free 100… that is if you get it all right."

"But then it wouldn't be free…" John cracked again.

"Oh and here's a list of things you'll need for the class." She ignored him and passed out a paper with a few things listed.

Note book

Paper folder

Pencil/Pen

Calculator…

All pretty self-explanatory.

"Hey Leena what's the answer to number 1?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Leena hadn't even looked at the paper. She glanced down and read the question, "What is your name?" she read the second question, "Your age?" third, "List some hobbies." It wasn't a test. It was just a survey so the teacher could get to know the students.

Harry asked again, "Leena do you know the answer to number 1?"

She looked at him annoyed, "George Washington!"

Harry thought for moment then wrote it down.

Leena rolled her eyes and filled out her paper. Man, she'd rather be in class with Bit any day.

She thought about him. His golden locks and his emerald eyes. He's pretty hot now that she thought about it. What was she saying? She continued on with her work ignoring Harry, while her mind jumped back and forth from her paper to Bit.

Brad had History 4th period. He walked into the class and looked at the tables; most of them were filled except foe on seat next to a familiar red head. Naomi waved him over. He sat down and they started talking about anything they could come up with. Their teacher wasn't even there yet.

He walked in half way through the period. "Hey guys, I don't have anything for you to do today. Here this all I have for you. It's just contact information in case I need to get a hold of you or your parents and the supply list is also on it. Man I hate getting up at 5 in the morning. If you need me I'll be sleeping at my desk. You guys have the period to yourselves. He sat down and leaned back in her chair.

Everyone started talking again although they weren't too loud.

Jamie had Robotics 7th period. He sat down and the teacher assigned them all a cupboard that was lying around the room. They had their names on them already. He passed out a course over view. "All we do in here is building robots, not A.I. ones of course, that costs too much money, but we can build battle bots and once finished, we can take them to the arena and battle with other schools. That's near the end of the year though. That will give you enough time to build at least one if not two. Over here is all the scrap metal, the radio control chips are here." The teacher went on showing the students around the room to where the equipment was.

9th period was gym. Brad, Jamie, Leon, and Harry all filed into the locker room not knowing they would run into each other. Once they got in there, they dressed for gym.

When they came out into the main gym they saw Bit sitting on the bleachers talking to some friends. He waved them over. "Hey Bit you have gym this period too?"

"Yup, this is my buddy Boonie, or David if you want." Bit introduced them to a blue haired boy sitting next to him. He waved. He wasn't changed he wore his school clothes.

"Boonie has a rupture so he can't participate in gym." Bit said explaining.

"Oh." They said almost in unison.

"Alright boys, over here." The gym teacher called all the boys together.

"This class is a free class. You can do what ever you want play basket ball, some hockey or run or walk the gym as long as you're moving!" He blew his whistle dismissing the students. A lot of the boy ran for the hockey sticks and basket balls. Bit started stretching and prepared for a jog around the gym. Leon decided to find out more about the school and the teachers. He stretched a little and then followed Bit as he began to run. "Hey Bit, what kinds of clubs have they got here?" Leon asked as they ran.

"Well they have all kinds. Art, musical ones like band and choir, Robotics, News paper, computer, Drama, foreign language, that's only if you're in a language though. They have photography, sports teams, Yearbook, student council and of course class officers, like president and stuff. Those you get elected for. The elections start the last week of the month. You advertise your campaign and get people to vote for you. Then in homeroom your class or grade votes for you. There are other clubs and organizations you can join but some require amazing grades or to be teacher's pets!" Bit laughed at his last statement.

"Like you?" Brad came up behind him."

"Yeah kind of like me. What clubs are you going to join?"

"I don't know, I might join the art club, but I suck at drawing. Computer club sounds interesting. What do they do?"

"Well, Computer club actually builds hard drives and mother boards and such. Basically you build your own computer, and you learn to create the programs and such."

"Never mind." Brad replied.

"Sounds like fun." Jamie said as he joined them.

"Yeah, I'm on the Yearbook committee, Art Club, Drama Club, Wilderness Club, and I'm hoping to be a class officer."

A whistle blew, "Alright boys into the gym room."

After they had changed the afternoon announcements came on. "Attention all students. If you are interested in a club, stop by the New Gym at 3:00 for information on the different clubs. All clubs are excepting new members. And for all of you wanting to be a class officer please sign up in the main office and begin your campaign. Thank you." The woman's voice ceased and the bell rang.

All the kids proceeded to their dorms.

Leena walked into her dorm. It was plain but homey she looked over to her roommate. Naomi looked up and stared.

"What are you doing here?" Leena demanded.

"This is my room too you know!" Naomi jumped to her defense.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Brad were placed together and Bit and Leon were placed together.

Bit ran into the room. "I call top bunk!" He leapt and landed half on the top bunk. He grunted has pulled himself up. He looked at the clock. 2:45. "You want to head down and check out the clubs?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4 The Dance

Back to School-Ch 4 –The Dance

Bit rand own the stairs but was stopped by the janitor. "Hey Bit run to one of the closets and get me a mop would you. One of the teachers dropped her coffee."

"Sure." It ran down and opened the closet. Leena was standing there inside the closet looking at him.

She grabbed him and yanked him inside. "Shh! Or else he'll find me!"

The closet was too cramped and there was hardly and where to move. Leena and Bit were pressed up against each other. "Leena I need to get a mop." Bit said trying to push himself away, only to make things worse.

"Bit, stop moving! Ow that was my foot!" Leena said also trying to get out of the mess.

Suddenly they heard something. "Ohh Leena? Where are you?" It was Harry.

"Oh no! Sh!" Leena tried to get Bit to be quiet but her arms were tied up against his chest.

"Look Leena just give me the mop and I'll…" Bit was shut up by Leena's Lips pressed against his own. Bit closed his eyes and savored the sweet taste. Then He had to stop himself. She wasn't kissing him because she liked him. It was to shut him up. He was sure she dreaded it.

However it was quite the contrary. Leena was enjoying the taste, however if Leon caught her. It might be a different story. With Harry it would be good, because then maybe he'd back off, or maybe he'd be more persistent.

Harry was right outside the door. He didn't know there were in there. He continued on his search once Leena was sure he was gone she let go. She was worried about what Bit would think. He was quiet. She looked up at him, his face full of surprised.

"S-sorry." Leena stuttered. They were still stuck and Bit had to get the mop for the janitor. Bit reached behind him as best he could and turned the door knob. The door opened and he almost fell out. He grabbed the mop he was looking for and headed back the way he came.

Leena thought maybe he was mad at her. Then he turned. "You know something Leena? You're a good kisser." He smiled then continued on his way.

She followed Bit at a distance until he came to the gym. There were booths set up for all the different activities.

Leena went straight for the Cheer Leader's Booth. She was going to be popular no matter what. She walked up to them and they saw her coming. Then she became nervous. What if they are like the cheer leaders on TV? The ones that are stuck up? She was about to change her mind when the Captain came up to her. "Hi are you looking to join the Cheer Leading squad?"

"Well I was hoping I might be able to." Leena said a little nervous.

"Well we have plenty of openings. Why don't you show us what you've got?" The girls handed Leena some pompoms.

Leena took her place on the mat near by. She took a deep breath then started a routine she had made up back home. She spun around and did a back flip then cart wheeled backwards She jumped up onto a small trampoline placed there and landed with a split.

The other girls clapped. "That was great! Consider yourself a cheer leader! I'm Lilly the Captain." The girl said.

Leena was about to say something but the PA system came on. It rang loudly that it quieted the entire gym. The principal's voice came on. "Sorry about that. Will the Dance coordinators please report to the Main Gym? Dance coordinators to the Main Gym. The decorating supplies have arrived. Thank you.

"Is there going to be a dance coming up?" Leena asked the Cheer Leaders.

"Yeah didn't you hear it on the announcements this morning?" Lilly asked.

"No. I didn't."

"Well at the end of the week the Dance takes place. And girls ask out the guys for this dance." Lilly said looking over to one of the jocks and winking at him. He blew a kiss back.

Leena smiled. "Cool, okay."

"Have you got any one in mind?" Lilly asked.

Leena looked over to Bit who was at the News Paper Booth, "Yeah I think I do."

Lilly tried to follow Leena's gaze but was cut off by too many people.

….

……

….

…

[A/N [This will probably be about 5-6 chapters. Leena has to ask Bit out then The Dance has to occur.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting the Nerve

Back to School – Chapter 5- Getting the Nerve.

….

….

….

[AN sorry I haven't worked on this in a while. I've been working on another fic, "The Legendary Warrior" I kind of forgot about this one, but I'll try to keep working on it. This chapter was hard to think up. I hope you like.

Leena paced her dorm room floor, trying to think of a way to ask Bit to the dance. Naomi was lounging on the bed watching her. "Will you stop it? You're making me dizzy!" Naomi stood up and walked over to Leena. "Relax! He's not going to bite your head off!"

"What if he says no?" Leena asked worried.

"Then he says no. That's not going to kill you!"

"Yes it will!" Leena was about to start crying.

Naomi sighed. "Just ask him in Homeroom tomorrow!"

"Okay I'll try!"

"No you will!" Naomi said placing her hands on her hips.

The next morning Leena felt ready and confident about asking Bit. She dressed and readied herself. She did her hair, which took her twenty minutes. She picked out jewelry and accessories but tried not to over do it. "Okay how do I look?"

Naomi stood with her arms across her chest. "Like you over did it." Naomi chuckled a little and redid Leena's make up and accessories. "There that's much better."

Leena was dolled up in a pink dress with matching pink floral pumps. She had suggested putting a fake flower in her hair but Naomi said fake was tacky and left to retrieve a real flower. When she returned Leena was surprised to find that she had brought back a white Lilly. Naomi handed Leena a white lace sweater to go with the ensemble. When they were finished Leena was impressed by Naomi's fashion sense.

Finally they went to their homerooms. Leena walked in a little shy since all the guys were staring at her. Leon was impressed. "Whose attention are you trying to get?" He knew his sister.

She whispered so that he could barely hear her. Lucky for him he knew the name she mouthed. "Bit." He smiled and leaned back.

Mr. Runner, or Chris as he preferred, came into the room carrying a bunch of books, Bit was right behind him carrying a box. A bunch of really pretty girls were outside the door gawking over him. Bit was oblivious, or at least he acted that way. Chris looked over at Leena and had to do a double take. "Wow! You should be our Fashion headlines for the news paper! What do you think Bit?"

Bit looked over to Leena and smiled. "Definitely we could call it, 'Cute in Pink!'" Bit lifted his hands as though to show the headline in the air.

"Go get the camera, if you don't mind." He hoped Leena would give permission.

"S-sure." Leena stammered as she was pulled from her seat.

Bit positioned himself on the desk and Leena stood at the other end of the room. "Make a pose, oh and the Lilly is great! They are my favorite!" Bit said with a genuine smile. Leena flushed and took a pose. She placed her hands behind her back and lowered her head in a shy but flirtatious way.

Bit pulled the Digital Polaroid Camera up to his face, focused it and snapped the picture. Leena headed for her seat and she heard a snap again. She looked up. "Candid shots are great also." He jumped off the desk and examined the pictures.

Leena realized she hadn't asked Bit yet. She bit her lip, took a deep breath and started walking up to him. Then Harry ran in front of her. "Hey Babe! How would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"No thanks Harry. I have someone else in mind right now." Leena said annoyed.

"What? Who?" Harry asked surprised.

"I haven't asked him yet! So be quiet!" Leena said placing her finger to her lips.

"But Babe… I'll take you! You'll have a great time!" Harry had been holding a bouquet of Red Roses in front of Leena. "Here these are for you!"

"Thanks, but I prefer white Lilies." Leena said. She felt bad turning them down. Especially since Harry looked so sad. "I know you should ask one of the cheer leaders, or some one else. There are tons of other girls out there who would love to have a good guy like you to take them." She tried to make him feel somewhat better, but regretted it after she said 'a good guy.' She was pushing her luck.

Finally Harry left her alone. When she turned, Bit was heading out of the room. The bell had rung. She missed her chance. She grabbed her bag and headed out. Naomi met her as she went down the hall. "So what did he say?"

"Nothing I haven't asked him yet!" Leena felt ashamed.

"Damn it girl!" Naomi placed her hands on her hips. "The dance is the day after tomorrow! You better hurry before someone else takes him."

Leena got scared. What if he already had a date? "Check to make sure he doesn't have a date already!"

"I did and he's still single…for now." Naomi and Leena went on like this then they realized they'd be late for Class. They stopped mid sentence and ran as fast as they could to get to their classes. Each arrived through the door as the bell rang.

Leena took her seat. Her teacher hadn't arrived yet, however as soon as she sat down the teacher walked in. What timing.

Today they actually started learning. Leena wasn't entirely paying attention but the teacher didn't notice. Leena tried to think of all the times she saw Bit during the day. She knew he had her lunch period, but he usually hung out in Chris's class. She had biology with him; she could talk to him there. There was also after school she could talk to him.

Math class passed quickly along with the other classes of the day. Finally it was 6th period, lunch. She walked in and saw the cheerleaders waving her over. She looked around once but didn't see Bit any where. She sat down with the rest of the squad. There were only five girls so far on the squad including Leena.

"Great news! You're uniform came in and practice starts next week. We're volunteering to help put up decorations." Lilly said with a smile. "And cute outfit! Definitely cheerleader material! And the White Lilly is a great touch." She said fluffing her hair, probably because her name was 'Lilly.'

"Thanks!" Leena said glad she was on her way to becoming popular.

"Okay girls, who's asking whom to the dance? Katie?"

"I'm going with captain of the Lacrosse team."

"Maria?"

"I'm going with the captain of the hockey team."

"Tina?"

"I'm going with my boyfriend of course."

"Of course." The group said in unison.

"I'm going with the captain of the football team, who's also my boy friend. Leena? Who are you going with?"

Leena blushed and looked down at her lap. "I haven't asked him yet."

"Don't worry we'll keep our lips sealed! Who are you going to ask?" Lilly leaned in so that Leena could whisper it and no one would hear. The rest of the squad did so as well.

"Well… I want to ask Bit Cloud." She said quietly.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh." The team said in unison. They looked at each other. "He is single."

"Yeah but as far as I know he hasn't dated in a while."

"Is it because he turns them down or because the girls are too intimidated?"

"He is pretty hot though. Any girl would die to just have him acknowledge her."

"Yeah he is pretty caught up in school activities but he doesn't ignore girls! You know better than to say that."

"Yeah and Leena has a pretty good chance, I mean they are on the same Zoids team after all."

"That's true."

The squad turned to Leena. "It's time for operation Match up! Huddle in!" The squad huddled together.

"When did you plan on asking him?"

"I see him in Biology I could try then." Leena said over the table.

"When's that?"

"Next, and if I can't do it I could ask him after classes are finished."

"Hmm… Tina, Maria! Keep all girls away from Bit so he can't say yes to them, at all costs! Then if you can't ask him in Biology tell me in history and I'll set up a plan!"

"Okay!" For cheerleaders they weren't stuck up at all. In fact they were really nice. "Thanks girls!" Leena smiled.

"AH! So cute! You are totally perfect cheerleader material!" Lilly said squealing.

After lunch Leena headed for Biology class. When she got there everyone was standing around. She walked up to Bit took a deep breath and…was interrupted by Harry "Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes Harry!" Leena turned and Bit was gone.

"Okay class I have the seating chart made. It's not in alphabetical order or anything just totally random. The teacher adjusted his glasses he was and old guy who seemed like he knew everything there was to know about science. He started naming people off at different tables. Two people per table were assigned. With her luck she would have to sit with Harry on the other side of the room away from Bit.

"Leena Toros!" Leena jumped at the sound of her name. Mr. Barnes was pointing to a seat at a table near the back of the room. He wasn't looking at her. He called another name and Leena almost had a heart attack. "Bit Cloud."

Bit sat down next to her and she tried hard not to blush but it failed. As he sat down she smelled a sweet lavender scent emit off of him. She liked it. She was about to ask Bit when the teacher interrupted and started teaching the class. She thought about passing a note, but what if Mr. Barnes saw and read it in front of the class? That would be embarrassing.

She looked up and he had pulled out a sheep's lung from a plastic container. She went pale. Why did she have to take biology? She was starting to get dizzy. The way he handled it made her even for queasy. Some of the juice dripped off and she had to shut her eyes. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. Luckily it passed and the teacher hand finished he was now putting up notes on the board. She started to write them down but they ended up very sloppy to due her hand shaking.

A soft hand reached over and took her pen. "I'll write them for you. You just relax." Bit started jotting down every word on the board. He had surprisingly amazing handwriting. He was perfect.

Class ended and Leena still hadn't asked him. She went to history and informed Lilly who immediately pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to Tina, Maria and Katie. Leena thought for sure she would get caught, but she didn't.

She looked up at Leena determined. "I have a plan!"

….

….

….

[A/N okay.. so it will probably be longer than 5-6 chapters……. Maybe 7 or 8


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

Back to School- Chapter 6- The Plan

It was after school. Leena was in the gym setting up decorations with the cheerleaders. According to them Bit was bound to come in and help. Tina and Maria were in charge of that. Leena was on the ladder taping up some streamers and balloons, when Bit walked in. Lilly was nearby to make sure it would only be them in the gym. She locked all other doors. She and the other cheerleaders made sure that no one would get in.

Leena didn't even notice when bit had entered. Lilly ran out and barricaded the door to let no one in. Unfortunately Bit had been followed by three random girls. Tina and Maria took care pf these girls. "Like you're make up is smudged!" The girls frantic to look nice for Bit ran to the lavatory to fix their make up, giving the cheerleaders enough time to lock the doors.

Leena was concentrating on getting the balloons up so they would stay. But she wasn't tall enough, and wearing a pink dress in high heeled pumps while on a ladder wasn't the brightest idea. She started to lose her balance, but some one steadied her from behind. It was Bit. He was on the ladder behind her sharing the steps. He pressed himself up against her to put the balloons up in place. Leena blushed.

Bit helped Leena off the ladder and steadied her on the ground.

"Boy, they weren't kidding!" Bit said picking up some more streamers.

"Who weren't kidding about what?" Leena asked worried someone had blabbed.

"The cheerleaders," Oh no, they had blabbed it. "They said that they were short on hands for decorating the gym. Where are they anyway?" Bit asked looking around.

"I think they went to get some more supplies." Leena lied.

"Oh okay." Bit accepted this answer and continued to work.

"Hey Bit… would you…. Uhm..." she was almost there. She just had to ask. "Would you…"

Bit stood up and looked her in the eyes.

Leena looked down. "Would you… like some help with that?" she chickened out.

"Sure but I don't think you should climb ladders with those heels on, you could hurt yourself and you're date to the dance wouldn't be too happy." Bit said pointing to her shoes then picking up some streamers again.

Leena kicked them off and hurried after Bit. He placed some streamers at the bottom of a ladder and placed another one about ten feet away from him. He put the ends of the streamers at the base of the ladders to be hauled up. He picked up one end of a banner and began climbing Leena grabbed the other end and also started climbing. Together they secured it to the wall. Then they started the streamers and secured them.

"Hey Bit, who are you taking to the dance?" She asked hoping he wasn't taken, but she really should be sure before she asks, if she ever gets the nerve.

Bit was silent for a moment then answered. "No one. I haven't been asked. Guess I'm not as popular as they say."

Thank goodness he wasn't taken. "Who are you taking?" Bit asked.

However before Leena could answer, music started playing in the gym. "I guess they're testing songs for the dance." Bit said thoughtfully.

However they weren't testing songs at all. Lilly and the other girls were trying to set the mood a little for the couple in the gym. A soft slow song began to play. The lights were dimmed and Leena felt the girls were going a little over board.

Bit was smiling on his ladder still trying to secure the last bundle of balloons.

Leena secured hers and got down off the ladder. She looked around to try and find the girls to try and signal to them to stop. But she couldn't see anything in the dimly lit room. Bit was her side so suddenly it made her jump. "So how does it look?" He asked admiring the work that had been done thus far.

"Pretty good." Leena wasn't looking at the décor at all she was looking at Bit. He hadn't noticed though. He walked over to the ladder and folded it up. It was hard to believe they'd been working for about two hours now and she still hadn't asked him. Just then Bit turned and took the ladder out of the gym. He was gone.

Lilly ran in. "What happened? Did you ask him?"

Leena sighed. "No. I just didn't have the nerve."

The girls sighed in unison. "Maybe we can think of something else!" Lilly thought for a moment.

"Nah forget it. I'll never get the nerve to ask him." Leena sighed and walked out of the gym her shoes in hand.

As she walked down the hall she thought. 'I should be able to ask Bit out! I can handle him fine when we were back at the base. He practically ate out of my hand... and my private cookie stash. Maybe it's because this is his turf not mine.' Leena sighed she looked up and Bit was talking to Leon down the hall. They were smiling and having a good time. She wondered what they were talking about. Leon looked over to her and Bit did the same. They smiled even more and Leena flushed. What were they talking about? Her?

She ran up to her room threw her shoes in the corner and dived onto her bed. Naomi was sitting on hers waiting for Leena to respond.

Leena lay face down into the pillow. Bit would never want to go out with her. She would just have to settle for Harry.

There was a soft knock on her door. Leena sat up, "Yeah?"

The door opened and Lilly came in. "I have another plan!"


	7. Chapter 7 Last Plan Last Chance

Chapter 7 – Lost hope

Chapter 7 – Last Plan, Last Chance

..

..

Lilly opened the door "I have another Plan."

Leena lowered her eyes. "Just forget it."

"What?" Lilly and Naomi asked Bewildered

"There's no point."

"Of course there's a point girl!" Lilly said indignantly placing her hands on her hips.

Leena couldn't help but smile. "Okay what?"

"Well tomorrow is the Sports Festival, remember?"

Leena had completely forgotten. She smiled. "Okay I think I know where you're going with this. "Bit will have to be there for the school paper and yearbook right?

"Right!" Lilly smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together scheming for the day soon to come.

The next morning in homeroom, Leena wore her blue and yellow Cheerleading outfit. Bit had a huge Digital Polaroid camera around his neck, and a side satchel for other contraptions needed along with a notepad for reporting. He wanted to wear a reporter's hat, but he couldn't find one. Although being a reporter wasn't his job, he was the only one in the paper who actually did anything. Bit was talking casually with Mr. Runner, a.k.a. Chris, about the upcoming day. Chris was telling him to get good photos good interviews; the works. Bit saluted him and started off to the class toying with his camera. Bit looked up, saw Leena in her uniform and smiled. He raised the digital camera to take the picture and just has he had taken the picture she looked at him a smile still on her face as the picture took. He lowered the camera and Leena was still smiling. He smiled back.

"So Leena, excited for today's Festival?" He asked casually.

"You bet!" She was determined to make this new plan work. "After homeroom do you want to go out to the festival grounds?"

"Sure!" Bit was very enthused and Leena was happy about that. It made her more confident.

Suddenly the P.A. rang out in the room; a loud high pitch shriek as it was turned on. The Perky secretary came on. It actually sounded like she had way too much coffee this morning. She was too happy to be a secretary doing the Announcements at eight in the morning. "Hello Everyone!"

Chris cringed. "Why do they have to put her on announcements?"

Bit chuckled. He knew that Chris actually liked her a lot.

"Today is our annual Sports Festival! YAAY!!" She was cheering over the P.A. System…

"Will everyone who's taking part in today's activities Please come to the Football field on the double?" Her voice was happier than it should have been... however it was completely genuine.

"Also the Math club meeting for today will be starting a bit late. That's all for now! Let's go Team Spirit!! Whoooo-!" The P.A. was shut off as fast as possible.

Leena and Bit smirked and headed out to the Football Field. On the way, there were a few other people who were on their way also, but the halls weren't too crowded.

"Hey Bit, who are you taking to the dance?" It was now or never.

Bit kept looking ahead. "No one has asked me yet." He was as carefree as ever.

"I see… well, would you like to-"

"OH! I almost forgot!" The P.A. came on again the chatty, way to perky secretary was talking again. The sound of her voice so suddenly made Leena jump. Bit jumped as well. Then he laughed it off.

"Scared you huh? Me too. That woman can talk!"

"I heard that Bit Cloud! I may be in a room with the P.A. System but I can still hear you on the other side of the door."

"Eek!" Bit jumped again. He hadn't realized he was right next to the P.A. room.

Kids in the surrounding rooms chuckled and giggled/

The Secretary began to laugh. "Anyway, don't forget the Dance is barely a day away!" there was a pause. "Just a reminder." She said casually then the P.A. turned off. The door opened and out stepped a tall red headed woman about twenty-five years old. "And as for you young man, I'll have you know I'm a shopper not a talker!" With that she walked away satisfied.

"I fail to see the importance of the two…" He said under his break so only Leena could hear. She giggled a little and they continued to the Sports Festival.

Her cheer wasn't for another hour. The Football team was out practicing before they made their début against the High School Alumni Football players. It was a regular thing. All the former senior football players played against the current senior football players, and so on and so forth. It was a chance for the students to return from college or to come in from work to have a day of fun.

Leena turned around to say something to Bit, but he was gone. She looked for him for a long while. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Lilly stood cheerfully behind her. "So?"

"Not yet I was so close and really confident, but the stupid P.A. lady cut me off." Leena said disappointedly.

"Don't say that to her face…. she'll pep you to death!" Lilly said. Although she was joking Leena had a feeling it was true.

"I lost Bit, we walked to the field together but then when I turned around he was gone."

Lilly looked out onto the field. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Tina and Maria jumped up and saluted. "Locate Bit, but don't let him see you. Also if a girl approaches him, make sure she doesn't ask him to the dance unless it Leena!" The two ran off into the crowd to complete their mission. "You stick with me!"

After about twenty minutes the girls showed up. "He's with Riley Ma'am!"

"Oh wonderful I've been meaning to say hello to him! Come on Leena." Lilly and Leena walked over to the field and saw a tall blond man about twenty years old talking to Bit.

"Who is Riley anyway?" Leena asked quietly.

"Riley is Bit's older brother. He used to tutor me in History."

"Really?" Leena was surprised Bit had never mentioned having a brother… or a family for that matter. Of course she never thought to picture him with one.

Lilly nodded and waved as Bit and Riley looked up. "Hi Riley! It's been a while!"

"It sure has!" He gave a big bear hug to Lilly and started talking to her.

So that was her plan; distract Riley so she could have Bit. She turned to Bit who was getting ready to take plenty of photos.

This was her last chance. "Bit, can I ask you something."

Bit was a bit distracted but nodded.

That wasn't good enough she needed his full attention. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off the fiend to a more private place. "Wha! Ah Leena what was that all about."

"Bit I need your full and undivided attention!"

"Okay, okay!" he lifted his arms in defense.

There was no way she'd get him by being controlling. She sighed and lightened up.

Bit lowered his arms. He wasn't afraid anymore. He just watched her with a small smile on his face.

It was now or never. She probably wouldn't get another chance. "Bit, will you go with me to the dance?" She blushed madly. She looked up at Bit who just looked back at her…

……………………………………………………….

.. (please read entire Author's note so you don't miss anything in the chapter.)

..

A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger… I just couldn't resist. I know I know… I'm evil…. I can't help it… don't worry. Since tomorrow is my last exam I should be able to get this one done sooner. And get working on "Bit in Wonderland" I'm going to love doing that one! Hope you all check it out once this one is done. I have to work later so I won't be bale to finish the next chapter tonight… but don't worry. It will be done sometime this week! I promise!

Also this is the same Riley as the one in my Fic, "A Little Problem". I try to stick with the same Characters. I was going to put Natalie in (from "Jealousy")... but I changed my mind. Lilly was going to be Natalie, but I decided other wise.

You know what…. okay... I'll continue this chapter XD I've never done a Middle A/N before… okay on with the chapter!

…………………………………………………….

…

…

She looked up at Bit who just looked back at her and he smiled. "Sure Leena I'd be happy to."

Leena almost collapsed. "Oh thank you!" She gave him a big hug and he hugged her back.

Suddenly there was a flash and a snap. They looked up and there standing not five feet away was Bit's older brother Riley! "You guys are so cute! Hey Lilly did you get that?"

Lilly was holding a digital video recorder and smiling happily. "We know who's going to be class couple this year!" She teased.

"Ack! Hey that's my camera! You pick pocket!" Bit yelled and pointed at Riley who started laughing. "Give it back!"

Riley lifted his arm so Bit couldn't reach! "Try harder, or grow a few inches then we'll talk!"

Bit gasped exaggeratedly, "Are _**you**_ calling me short?"

Riley started laughing, "Well I could call you a sissy. Which would you prefer?"

Bit didn't answer he just pouted and crossed his arms. Leena had no idea Bit could act so cute. She smiled

Riley patted Bit on the head and handed him his camera. "That face works on me every time. Good luck Bro." He brushed Bit's bangs away from his eyes and gently ruffled his brother's hair before heading off.

Lilly somehow was now right next to them. "I love him! He's the best big brother ever!"

"Yeah, he is the best! Now about that picture…" Bit looked at the Camera only to realize Riley had taken the memory card. "That Jerk! I take back what I said!" Bit went running after his older brother only to be led into a trap. "Dog Pile on Bit!" All of Riley's friend along with himself jumped on Bit and tackled him to the ground.

Leena hoped that they didn't break Bit's bones she needed him in one piece for the Dance tomorrow night.

A/N Okay that was the chapter. XD I love making cliff hangers! You guys thought that I was going to end it without Bit answering…. I actually was thinking about it…. You got lucky! Well, one more chapter to go. The actual Dance! Hope to see you soon. And once this Fic is done stay tuned for Bit in wonderland! :D


	8. Chapter 8 The Dance Ever After

Chapter 8 – The Dance Ever After

…

…

..

.

The decorations in the Gym were luckily finished by the time the Night of the Dance was about. Lilly wore a long white formal gown with lace. She stood next to the Captain of the Football team happily. Many of the kids were out dancing on the floor already. However she was waiting for someone… some ones to be precise! She looked around the room. Brad was with Naomi dancing happily. Jamie had been asked by a girl in his robotics class so he was having a good time. Leena's older Brother had been asked by last years Class President, Melina. The other cheerleaders were off with their dates happily enjoying the party. But where was Leena and Bit. Did something happen? Lilly began to worry, what if one of them backed out. Or if one of them got sick or if Leena fell down the stairs in her high heeled shoes, or what if Bit tripped on said shoes and fell down the stairs breaking both his arms and legs!!

Lilly was getting frantic and about to keel over when a cute couple walked into the gym. She looked up to see if it was Leena… red hair…. The guy had blond… wait a minute, that's Mr. Chris Runner and the crazy music teacher who does the announcements. Lily was getting frustrated when…

"BWAH!" There came a shout from behind.

"Eek!" Lilly's hair stood on end she spun around to Leena giggling and Bit shaking his head.

"Ugh! Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me!" Lilly said relieved.

"S-Sorry. Were you looking for me?" Leena said getting a hold of her laughter.

"Yeah sort of. How long have you been here?" Lilly asked.

"Well this is my first year." Leena said answering the question the wrong way.

"I meant at the dance." Lilly said, holding her false frustration down.

Leena giggled. "We just got here." She indicated Bit. He nodded.

Leena was wearing a pretty Pink formal dress her hair in ringlets about her face.

"Wow Leena you look great!" Lilly said cheerfully.

"That's what I said." Bit said putting his arm around Leena's shoulder.

_**SNAP!**_

Lilly, Leena and bit turned to look. Riley was there with Bit's camera smiling deviously. "You guys are perfect! So unsuspecting!" He laughed and walked away to hid in the shadows to get more pictures.

Bit pouted as he watched his older brother walk off. "Don't worry I'll tickle him to death later."

The girls laughed. Leena laughed because of the thought of Bit tickling his older brother. Lilly laughed because she knew Bit wouldn't win.

Leena looked out onto the dance floor and looked at Bit. He knew what she meant. Lilly nodded and went back to talking to her boyfriend. Leena went out to dance with Bit.

The song ended and a slow song was about to begin. Bit took Leena's hands but felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned it was Harry. "Hey Bit, could I steal a dance with Leena?"

"Sure." Bit said handing her over, not that he wanted to but because it was the gentleman thing to do.

Leena was afraid Harry would ruin everything.

"Hey Leena, are you serious about Bit?" Harry asked politely.

"Yeah I am. I'm not sure about Bit but I am serious. Why?" Leena said trying not to sound rude.

"Just wondering. Listen I know I'm probably not your type. And I'm sure you like Bit way more than me… but…"

Oh no here it comes.

"If Bit makes you happy, then I'm happy!" He smiled.

"Huh?" she wasn't expecting that.

"Just remember, I'll always be here if you need me. In case Bit doesn't feel the same, I'm here." The song ended. Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek very lightly and walked away.

She touched her cheek.

He was being mature about it? Leena suddenly had a whole new respect for him. But tonight Bit was her date. Was it only for tonight? Even if it was, it would be a wonderful night.

Bit came up next to her offering another dance. She gladly accepted.

"So what did Harry want?" Bit asked casually.

"I think he's finally come to terms with my feelings." Leena said not spilling everything.

"Yeah? How so?" Bit asked cheerfully.

"Well he said that if you're my boyfriend and you make me happy, he'll be happy. But if you …" She didn't finish the sentence. She wasn't sure how he felt. Sure he accepted her invitation to the dance, but what was the real reason behind it.

However Bit took the sentence hanging in another direction. "If I what? Hurt you?" He didn't sound happy. Leena looked up and he was rather distraught almost frustrated. "Leena I would never hurt you." She said taking her hands in his.

"If you didn't have the same feelings…" She said quietly.

Bit only nodded in realization and they continued dancing.

Things were silent between the two. Leena figured he didn't care for her the way she did for him.

"Leena?"

She looked up. Bit was looking at her his face serious. He had led her off the dance floor and she hadn't even realized it, she was in such deep thought. "Yeah?"

"I love you." He said quietly and tenderly.

She smiled, "I feel the same."

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

_**SNAP!**_

Bit jumped. His brother was everywhere. Bit looked up and there was Riley on top of the bleachers smiling evilly with the camera in hand. "Would you stop that?"

Riley laughed and ran away.

Bit grumbled.

This relationship would be interesting Leena knew that.

……………………………………………………………………

The next morning in homeroom, Bit sat with Leena rather than talking with Chris. Mostly because Riley turned in the pictures of last night's dance to him... and Bit couldn't face that. Besides, Chris wouldn't give them back, Bit already tried that.

Aside from the annoying 'paparazzi brother' following Bit around all year, this year would be great! Leena was excited!

Yeah! This school year was going to be the best…. Come to think of it… How was Doc holding up?

….Back at the base….

Doc lay in bed staring at the wall his Zoid models lying on a nearby table… he broke the leg. "I'm so bored... it's so quiet... I think I might go insane… I wonder what the kids are up to…." He sighed. "This is going to be the worst school year ever…"

A/N Well…… that's the Fic! Hope you enjoyed. Check out Bit in Wonderland my latest and greatest new fic (My only new fic) Chapter 2 is up and I have yet to work on chapter 3. Hope to hear from you all!

All my other fics have been finished except for Bit in Wonderland. So feel free to check those out also!

Please R&R

Much love and thanks!


End file.
